Kingdom lyoko
by Krolton DarkHeart
Summary: This ic a crossover of Kingdom hearts and Code lyoko. I'm a first time writer so it might not be good. No flaming.
1. Chapter 1

Kingdom Lyoko

Episode 1: Heartless Rises

It was a spring day at Kadic Junior High School and every one was in there classes. In math class Mrs. Meyer was teaching the class algebra. "Attention students" said the principal. Everyone looked to the front of the class where the principal was standing.

"We have a new student here at Kadic Junior High School his name is sora" said the principal pointing at the new student. "Hello" said sora. "all right sora take a seat next to Odd" said Mrs. Meyer. Sora walked to the empty chair next to Odd. "Hi I'm Odd nice to meet you" said Odd.

"Hay Odd" said sora. Later that day in the court yard Odd introduced sora to his friends. "Ladies and Gentlemen introducing sora" said Odd. "Hi I'm Ulrich Stern." "My names Yumi Ishiyama I'm from Japan." "I'm Jeremie Belpois." "And this is Aelita" said Odd. "Hi" said Aelita. Then Jeremie's computer started to beep.

"Guys we have to go now" said Jeremie. "Where are you guys going?" asked Sora. "We have stuff to do" said Ulrich. "Can I come to?" asked Sora. "Can you keep a secret Sora?" asked Odd. "Yes" said Sora. "Then you can come" said Jeremie. Sora followed the gang to the sewers.

"I don't want to go down there it smells down there" said Sora. "Fine stay up here and we can have the fun adventure" said Odd. "Fine I'll go" said Sora. Sora Climbed down the ladder and saw four skateboards and one scooter. "Here you can take my skateboard Sora" said Odd.

They skated through the sewers to the factory. The elevator traveled to the computer room of the factory. "What is this place?" asked Sora. "This is the Super Computer which lets us travel to Lyoko to fight X.A.N.A.S monsters and save the world" said Jeremie.

"Any more questions Sora?" ask Ulrich. "All I have is one question, can I go to Lyoko, too?" asked Sora. Jeremie looked at him and said, "Okay you can go to Lyoko and help the others to fight X.A.N.A.S monster so Aelita can get to the tower and deactivate it."

"Okay then get to the scanners and I'll send you to Lyoko" said Jeremie. "Okay" said Sora. Sora, Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, and Aelita traveled to the scanners Sora, Odd, and Aelita where the first to stand in the scanner. Jeremie started up the computer to transfer the gang.

"Transfer Sora, transfer Odd, transfer Aelita, scanner Sora, scanner Odd, scanner Aelita, Virtualization." Sora, Odd, and Aelita landed in the Desert section of Lyoko. "Wow cool costume Sora" said Odd. "Thanks Odd" said sora. Then Sora asked, "What's my weapon here in Lyoko?"

Sora looked down and saw a KeyBlade. "Hey Jeremie is Sora getting a car cause if he is then I want one" said Odd. "No, Sora is not getting a car Odd that's his weapon" said Jeremie. Just then he heard beeping and looked at this weird watch. He pressed a button and this screen popped up and there was pictures of more KeyBlade.

"Wow that's so cool maybe you should press one of them" Odd said. "Ok then" said Sora. Sora pressed one of the KeyBlades and the KeyBlade Changed. "Bond Of Flame Activated" said the computer voice. "That's so cool Sora press another" asked Odd. Just as he was going to press another one a laser blast came out of nowhere.

Everyone looked over and saw three creepers and two tarantulas. With the monsters was William. "Who is that guy?" asked Sora. "He's William he used to be are friend but, X.A.N.A used the Scyphozoa to control him and now he works for X.A.N.A" said Odd.

Just as they where about to attack eight new enemies showed up. "What are these thing?" asked William. "You mean these aren't X.A.N.A.S monsters?" asked Sora. Then the monsters attacked everyone.

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Kingdom Lyoko

Episode 2: attack on Earth

On Lyoko William, X.A.N.A.S monsters, and the Lyoko gang where attacked by strange creatures. "What are these things?" asked Sora. Then Sora's wrist computer was starting to beep. "Scanning Creature: Wight Knight. Species: Heartless. Description: Their jerky, dancelike attack moves are fairly easy to dodge, but cause large damage."

"Wight Knight? That sounds like something from Halloween" said Odd. "Well lets attack now" said Sora. One of the Wight Knight attacked Odd. "LAZER ARROWS" yelled Odd. One of the arrows hit the Wight Knight and it fired back.

"Jeremie send the others to help us" said Odd. "Ok Yumi and Ulrich get to the scanner room" said Jeremie. Yumi and Ulrich headed to the elevator when it opened and four new enemy showed up. "Odd we can't send any help because Ulrich and Yumi are trying to fight of these creatures" said Jeremie.

"That just great Jeremie" said Odd. Wight Knights just keep on attacking both The Lyoko gang and X.A.N.A.S monsters. "Wait, Jeremie there's a portable scanner in my back pack that I was working on if you plug it in to the computer then you could virtualized them here in Lyoko" said Sora. "Alright I'll try" said Jeremie.

Jeremie digged through Sora's backpack and found the scanner. Jeremie plugged in the scanner and began to virtualized Ulrich and Yumi. " Transfer Ulrich, Scanner Ulrich, Virtualization." Ulrich was immediately transferred to the Desert section.

"Ok I send Ulrich to Lyoko that scanner you made work well" said Jeremie. "Thanks" said Sora. "Thank each other later right now Aelita needs to get to the tower and deactivate it" said Ulrich . "Aelita get to the tower now" said Odd. "Right" said Aelita.

Aelita ran to the tower when she was attacked by a mysteries warrior. "Hello Aelita how are you today here in Lyoko I see your friends meet my Heartless friends" said the stranger. "Who are you?" asked.

"Me my name is Lothar, the Destroyer of Worlds, But you can call me David" said Lothar. "And now then Heartless and Nobody I summon thy" chanted Lothar. Four Heartless and Four Nobody's where summoned. "Attack" yelled Lothar.

Aelita screamed and Sora ran to her aid. "I'll save you Aelita" yelled Sora. Sora defended Aelita from the Heartless and Nobody's. "What are these things". the computer started to beep and then activated. "Scanning Creature: Barrel Spider. Type: Heartless. Description: A gunpowder-packed barrel transformed by the darkness into a Heartless.

The Barrel Spider sets upon anyone foolish enough to think it's an ordinary barrel" said the computer. "Get them you fools get them" Said Lothar. "I don't even Know who the other creatures are" said Sora. The Sora wrist computer activated again.

"Scanning Creature: Dusk. Type: Nobody. Description: Dusk's are one of the weaker Nobodies, they rely predominately on speed and have weaker attack. Like all nobodies they are weaker when open to attack" said the computer. "Cool" said Sora. "Look out Sora" yelled Aelita. Sora looked up and saw one of the Dusks attack him.

Sora quickly used his Keyblade to destroy the Dusk. "Hmm… You may have Beaten one Dusk, but can you Beat Twenty of them" said Lothar. He then summoned twenty Dusks to Fight Sora. "Aelita, I'll fight the Dusks and you try to get to the tower" said Sora. "Ok then" said Aelita.

Aelita quickly ran to the tower. "You won't escape me that easily Aelita" said Lothar. Lothar quickly summoned Four Barrel Spider. "Get her now and bring her to me" said Lothar. The Barrel Spiders chased after her and tried to bring her to there master.

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

Kingdom Lyoko

Episode 3: X.A.N.A.S End

"ENERGY FIELD" yelled Aelita. The orb destroyed one of the Barrel Spider. "If these dumb heartless can't help me then so be it I'll just go on with my other plan turning Lyoko into THE WORLD OF DARKNESS" yelled Lothar.

Lothar slammed his hand on the ground and shadows began to cover Lyoko. "Odd, Ulrich, Aelita, Sora get out of there now I'll bring you back now" said Jeremie. "Ok then" said sora.

The gang was brought back to the factory in time before the whole desert section became engulfed in total darkness. "No" said William. William turned around and saw Lothar standing behind him.

"And now to get rid of the most annoying thing that's stopping me from taking over Lyoko" said Lothar. "Who?" asked William. "You are" said Lothar.

Lothar quickly summoned a scythe and destroyed William. "You are free of X.A.N.A.S hold on you" said Lothar. After Odd, Ulrich, Aelita, and Sora got out of the scanners one of the scanners activated and William came out.

"It's William" said Aelita. "I'm not possessed by X.A.N.A anymore Lothar destroyed him" said William "Lothar destroyed X.A.N.A" said Sora. William nodded his head.

Back up in the computer room Jeremie was creating a camera on Lyoko. "Oh no" said Jeremie. "What is it Jeremie" asked Aelita. "The desert section, the Ice Barrier section, the forest section, and the mountain section is covered by darkness and in a couple of hours sector 5 will be covered in darkness" said Jeremie.

"That's terrible Jeremie" said Sora. "And that's not all as soon as the last of Lyoko is covered in darkness Lothar will be able to materialize him self out of Lyoko" said Jeremie.

Everyone gasped at the thought of Lothar materializing himself to earth. "We have to stop him before he gets to Sector 5 or Lyoko and are world will be doomed" said Sora.

"Here's the plan I'll send you to Sector 5 you locate Lothar and stop him from covering Sector 5 in total darkness" said Jeremie.

"Ok then we'll go to Lyoko and stop a powerful warrior with maybe trillions of Heartless and Nobody's to help him stop us from stopping him from turning the last piece of Lyoko into darkness, that's gonna be so easy Jeremie" said Odd.

"Well since you put it that way it sounds hard, But it could be easy" said Sora. "Your probably right it could be easy to defeat him" said Yumi. Suddenly the computer started to beep.

"Oh no Lothar is attacking the core of Sector 5" said Jeremie. "Okay we'll head for the scanners Jeremie" said Sora. The gang headed to the scanners to save the world.

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

Kingdom Lyoko

Episode 4: The End is Near

Odd, Sora, Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita where virtualized to Sector 5 to stop Lothar. "Guys head to the core of Sector 5 before Lothar can be virtualized to earth" said Jeremie. "Ok Jeremie" said Sora.

They all ran through the corridors and arrived at the core of Lyoko. "You again I thought that the shadows engulfed you all" said Lothar. "Your not going to take over this world or our world Lothar" said Sora.

"You'll never stop me Heartless, Nobody's I summon Thy" said Lothar. Lothar snapped his fingers and five Wight Knights and five Barrel Spiders. Then He summoned ten Dusks.

"Dusks destroy them and Heartless attack the core" said Lothar. The Dusks started to attack. "ENERGY FIELD" yelled Aelita. The energy field hit one of the dusks and destroyed it.

"And now I Summon Thy DARKTHORN" yelled Lothar. A giant creature was then summoned. "ATTACK THE CORE" yelled Lothar. "Sora use your wrist computer to figure out what that thing is" said Ulrich.

"Ok" said Sora. Sora activated his wrist computer and scanned the creature. "Scanning Creature: Darkthorn. Species: unknown. Description: This creature is a combination of a Twilight Thorn and Darkthorn" said the computer.

"This world will be mine" said Lothar. "Not so fast Lothar" said a voice out of nowhere. Lothar Looked up and saw something. "It's William" said Yumi. William summoned his weapon and sliced Lothar in half. "NOOOOOOOOO" Yelled Lothar.

Lothar disappeared and so did the Heartless, Nobody, and The Darkthorn. "Jeremie we destroyed Lothar" said Odd. "That's great guys" said Jeremie. Sora, Ulrich, and William were the first to come out of the scanners. Then Odd, Yumi, and Aelita came out.

Back at the factory the gang meet at the computer room. "Now that Lothar is destroyed Lyoko is back to normal" said Jeremie. "And not to mention that X.A.N.A is destroyed" said Sora.

"Hey let go home its getting late" said Odd. "Yeah we should get back before anyone knows where gone" said Sora. The gang took the elevator to the top floor and left the Factory.

Sora looked up and saw something on the factory roof. "What is it Sora" asked Jeremie. "I don't know I thought I saw something on the roof" said Sora. Sora shrugged and walk away.

"Those fools shall pay for what they done" said a mysteries voice. "Yessssss They shall pay with there life" said another mysteries voice. "It's time to release Sora's friend is the mind wipe complete?" asked one of mysteries person.

"Yessssss" said the other person. Then an Evil laugh came out of both of them and disappeared into the dead of night. Then another figure came out of the factory wielding a Keyblade. "So it begins" said the person.

To Be Continued


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Everyone. I have terrible news. I will be canceling Kingdom Lyoko. Here are the reasons why I'm canceling it.**

**1. I have a lot of storys to work on.**

**2. I can not think of anything for Kingdom Lyokos future chapters.**

**3. I have writers block and I can't think of anything.**

**I am sorry but I can no longer continue this story.**


End file.
